Control
by SereneCalamity
Summary: Caleb wants to see the Hanna that isn't in control of every situation. Haleb.
1. Chapter 1

_So I go in and out of having an obsession with this show, and I'm currently _obsessed._ I think that Ashley Benson is absolutely gorgeous and these two as a couple are _hot_. I know my take on Hanna is a bit different from the shows, but it is called fanfiction. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own _Pretty Little Liars.

She was kind of a brat.

Caleb Rivers had always thought that.

A self righteous brat, who thought she was the top of the food chain.

He guessed she was.

Rich mummy and daddy, most popular girl in school, sexy ass body.

There was just something about the way that her eyes danced, and the way she bit down on her lower lip, and the way she ran her fingers through her hair. God, as much as she turned her nose up at everyone, looking at everyone through half-lidded eyes as though she was above everyone else—he couldn't help but feel a pull toward Hanna Marin. And with the way she was looking tonight…It was taking everything he had not to cross the lounge and pull her into the empty spare bedroom.

Hanna wore a black dress that cut down low at the front, exposing perfect cleavage, and it was short enough that it was a miracle it didn't show her underwear when she walked. Her hair was loose, flowing down her shoulders and back, and she would reach up occasionally and play with the ends. Her makeup was perfect, smoky eyes and dark glossed lips. She looked absolutely stunning and getting triple looks from the boys who walked past. She was standing with one of her friends, Aria Montgomery, and they were huddled in the corner, holding bottles of some pink alcoholic drink, and giggling, their faces close.

Spencer Hastings came over to them, her arm looped through her boyfriends, Toby Cavanaugh, who's hand was drifting down her back, finally resting on her ass. From the way they were leaning into each other and giving one another these looks through their eyelashes, Caleb was guessing they were trying to make an excuse to leave, probably to find a bedroom to themselves. Emily Fields was kissing some blonde girl in the corner of the room, and quite a few guys were grinning and watching them, even though they were totally oblivious. Caleb could definitely appreciate some girl on girl action, but his eyes just kept wandering back to Hanna. She was still holding the same drink in her hand and it didn't look like she had drunk much from it, the complete opposite of Aria who was now onto a new bottle.

He knew that she didn't drink much at these parties—he had only seen her completely trashed twice, and that was out of the hundreds of parties that he had been too.

She liked to know what she was doing, and who she was doing it with.

She didn't really go with the flow, just relax and let go.

She was too uptight for that.

The house was beginning to empty around two in the morning, until it was just Hanna, Aria, Lucas Gottesman and Caleb. Aria was pretty tipsy, and she was spinning around in the middle of the room, her skirt flying up around her waist, revealing her neon green panties. Hanna let out a short laugh and ran to the centre of the room, grabbing her friend around her waist and jerking her to a stop. The sudden change of direction made Aria loose balance and lean fully on Hanna, sending both girls tipping over onto the couch. They paused for a moment, their noses bumping as they struggled to sit up. They erupted in a pile of giggles and Lucas just looked over at Caleb, a grin playing over his lips.

"You girls want to be left alone?" Lucas teased and they looked over at him, rolling their eyes.

"Nooooo," Hanna grinned.

"We should play a game!" Aria announced, twisting around on the couch and looking up at the two boys. Caleb grinned at her—well, more at the way her hair was completely tangled around her face, the pink and blue strands vibrant against her olive skin. "Flip, sip or strip!"

"Seriously? I'm only wearing a dress, and there's only four of us. We'll be naked in no time," Hanna stated, not looking particularly happy with that thought. Caleb looked over at her with steady eyes. Obviously he'd been right about her not drinking that much given she was thinking logically. Didn't really surprise him, she never liked being out of control, not being able to organize a situation.

"You chicken, Hanna?" Caleb asked, his eyes meeting hers. Hanna frowned slightly, hearing the challenge in the boys voice.

"Fine," she snapped out. "I've got coins in my bag." She got off the couch, her skirt hitched up around her pale thighs and as she got up, it came up a little more and Caleb got a flash of the lacy pink underwear she was wearing. He smirked and then covered it up by drinking from him bottle when Hanna turned around to face him. "My bag," she repeated pointedly, and he realized it was on the table behind him. He handed it over and she pulled out a coin.

She had absolutely no control over the coin.

And Caleb loved it.

Her perfect little nose kept curling upwards every time she made a wrong call.

And she had been right, she would be naked soon.

And fuck did she look hot.

She had lost all her clothes except those lacy pink underwear that Caleb now knew had little black bows on the sides. Her legs were pulled to her chest, covering her bare breasts and her arms were looped around her knees, pulling them tighter against her. It wasn't that she wasn't confident with her body, it was more that she liked to be able to say who was seeing her naked. And Caleb knew that his gaze on her was making her uncomfortable. From the second she had taken her bra off, his eyes hadn't left her for more than a few moments and he could see her shifting awkwardly. Her skin was so smooth, her bare shoulders and arms, and even though her knees were pulled to her body, he could see her cleavage, which was making him lick his lips over and over and over again, just thinking about her skin under his hands.

"Good thing you wore sex underwear tonight," Aria giggled. She had been wearing shorts, and a flimsy shirt and a bolero, so she was only down to her bra and her shorts now. Lucas had pulled off his shoes, socks and belt but had gotten pretty lucky with his guesses. Caleb had taken off his belt and shirt, and was pouring more shots.

"Heads," Hanna announced. The coin fell, landing on tails. "Oh for fuck's sakes…" she grumbled, her eyes widening as she realized she had taken a shot on the last round, leaving her with needing to take off her last piece of clothing.

Her panties.

"This is _not _fair," she hissed out. "This shit is rigged."

"You can't rig a coin," Lucas replied.

"Oh come _on _guys," Hanna looked first at Aria, then at Lucas, and finally, pleadingly, over at Caleb. "There's gotta be something else that I can do!"

"You can't take a shot, you already did!" Aria replied. Caleb felt a smirk curling over his mouth when Hanna's gaze finally went back to him.

"I've got an idea," he said, but the instant she saw the smirk on his face she felt her stomach clench. She wasn't stupid, she had seen the way he had been looking at her all night. His gaze was hungry as it watched her, and it was making her body flush hot and cold.

"This is gonna be good," Lucas murmured and grinned over at Aria.

"_You _have to spend the night with me—"

"What?!"

"And you need to do what I say—no exceptions," Caleb finished, the smirk on his face, his hazel eyes probing hers.

"I am not going to parade around in a little maids costume, cleaning your room, bending over and letting you look at my underwear," Hanna snapped at him. Her three friends couldn't help but snort at that image and Hanna sent a death glare in Aria's direction.

"Honey, if you don't accept this, I'm not going to need to tell you to do anything to see you _in less _than your underwear," Caleb pointed out, unable to keep the cheeky tone out of his voice.

"God," Hanna let out a huff. She looked imploringly at Aria and Lucas, who just shrugged and Lucas held out his hands palm upward. "Oh for God's _sakes_…" Caleb wasn't sure what she was more worried about; the fact she had no control over what Caleb was going to ask, or that she was going to enjoy what he was going to ask. "Fine…_Fine_…" she grabbed her dress and bra and holding them to her chest as she stood up, turning around to put her clothes back on.

When she turned around, though, she gave the three that were sitting on the ground a clear view of her ass and Caleb felt himself hardening in his pants even more. As if knowing she was sitting there in just her underwear wasn't enough, he now had to see that perfect ass. The panties were a bikini cut, and the material only covered about half her ass, the rest of it on full display. Caleb had to bite his lip and look down at the floor. Hanna turned around, once again wearing her tight black dress and tapped her foot impatiently. Caleb just rose his eyebrows at her, not moving.

"Well?" She snapped. Aria shook her with a grin, knowing how her friend could be.

"Well, what?" Caleb replied smoothly, enjoying watching her shift uncomfortably.

"Are we going or what?" Her voice was still harsh, probably out of annoyance. Caleb turned his head slowly from Aria to Lucas, a grin on his face.

"I'll see you guys at school on Monday," he said before standing up, taking his time straightening out his clothes and jacket and jeans slowly, purposefully, knowing she was getting more and more annoyed the longer she had to stand there and wait for him. Finally, he took a step backward, toward the door and she followed him, muttering under her breath.

Oh yeah, he was going to enjoy this.

_I still haven't decided whether this is going to be just a two shot, or maybe four or five chapters. I will decide by the response. Hope you enjoy._

_Review!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay guys, sorry about the wait on this. I wasn't sure how to continue it. I hope I haven't let anyone down with my take, so just let me know what you think. Also, I just posted a oneshot, if you guys want to check it out._

It didn't take long to reach Caleb's loft, maybe about a five minute walk down the road. Hanna was hugging her arms close to her, her dress sticking to her body, but Caleb didn't mind. He had seen her pretty much naked not ten minutes ago, and the image was fresh in his mind, no matter what clothes she was wearing now. She walked alongside him, eyes on the ground, her lower lip sucked into her mouth. As much as she was trying not to show it, Caleb could tell by the way her arm tensed every time he brushed against her that she was nervous. He unlocked the door to his loft and let her in, before following and locking the door.

"Shit, girl," Caleb finally laughed as she looked around the loft tentatively. "You're acting as though I'm going to rape you." Hanna rolled her as she tried to play off her nervousness.

"Well, I _am _hot," she replied. Caleb shrugged, nodding.

"Yeah, but you're uptight as hell," he noted. "And I don't have sex with chicks who don't want it, I'm not that kinda guy." Hanna pursed her lips at that comment, deciding against replying. She had heard a lot of things about Caleb, and they varied from bad boy to quiet computer geek. She had barely ever talked to him, not because she didn't like what she heard but just because they ran in different circles. But she had known Lucas since they were at kindergarten, and he was usually a good judge of character. So if he chose to hang out with Caleb, then he mustn't be too bad.

Although, she really hadn't talked to Lucas since he joined the yearbook and chess club two years ago...

"What are you thinking?" Caleb's words brought her snapping out of her thoughts.

"Nothing," Hanna snapped. He grinned at her before dipping his head and shaking it. She was so defensive, on any other girl it would have been a turn off. But somehow, she made snobby look sexy. That cute little way she turned up her nose and rolled her eyes to the ceiling as though she had a hundred places better to be. "Look, what do you want me to do? Do a little strip tease? Get naked? _Fuck _you?" He let out another laugh, his eyes widening.

"Did you know, whenever you swear, you curl your upper lip slightly?" He asked, folding his arms over his chest and regarding her with deep eyes. Hanna frowned, confused at the sudden change of direction in the conversation.

"What?"

"Yeah," Caleb smirked. "Probably coz your mummy and daddy taught you not to swear."

"My parents swear!" Hanna retorted, angry at how he phrased her parents titles, knowing that it was a jab at her.

"Okay, so they swear maybe a little too much at each other then? And it affects little Hanna?" She didn't answer that, just glared at him, and he knew he had struck a nerve. He rolled his eyes slightly, but closed his mouth and let her walk around his loft in peace. She stopped at his window and looked outside, down to the sidewalk below. Caleb kept his eyes on her as she sucked in her lower lip, eyes flickering downward as she tried to distract herself from the brown orbs that were locked on her. She knew that he was watching her but she was too stubborn to look back at him. Finally, she growled out,

"What do you want, Caleb?"

"Well," he smirked and sat down on his couch, throwing off his jersey so that he was only in a tight black singlet. He folded one leg underneath him and waited for her to turn around to face him. When she did, he noticed the way her eyes flicked over his bare arms before quickly going back to his face. "I want to know some things about you, Hanna."

"I don't wear thongs, I hate it when guys touch my knees, and I do _not _do anal," she snapped out. Caleb let out a short laugh.

"Why do you think that my only interest in you is sexually related?" He asked, his voice steady. Hanna snapped her mouth shut, looking a little caught off guard.

"We-ll," Hanna drew out the word into two syllables as she tried to think. "You only started staring at me when I began taking off my clothes. That would automatically suggest something sexual." Caleb grinned and leaned forward.

"Seriously, Hanna? You haven't seen me looking at you any other times?" Hanna's eyes widened before she managed to compose herself.

"I, uh—"

"Now I know that's bullshit, because at least a third of those times I've caught you looking back at me," he raised his eyebrows at her and couldn't help the smile that tugged at the corners of his lips when he saw a blush rise to her cheeks. She ducked her head and lifted a hand to fiddle with a strand of hair. "Look, Hanna. I'm not going to force you to do anything you don't want to do, okay? I just want you to loosen up a little, not watch yourself so closely." She pursed her lips together, her head still bowed. "Why don't we start slowly...What is something you've always wanted to do but were always scared to do?" She didn't say anything and Caleb got off the seat, closing the distance between the two. He reached out a hand and touched her wrist, his fingers skimming over the smooth skin. "You _have _to tell me,remember?" he reminded gently.

"Fine, whatever," she muttered, pulling her hand away from him and folding her arms. "Uh, skinny dipping? I guess." Caleb grinned.

"Skinny dipping? You've never been skinny dipping?" There was disbelief in his tone. "Isn't that something that everyone does when they first discover alcohol?" Hanna rolled her eyes. "At least people who know how to have fun when they drink alcohol."

"I _do _know how to have fun when I'm drinking!" Hanna replied indignantly.

"Then how come you've never been skinny dipping?" Caleb teased.

"It just...Never came up," she mumbled.

"That's bullshit," Caleb shook his head, dipping his head down to her level. His face was only inches from hers and she could feel his breath against her lips. She couldn't help the shiver that ran down her spine and tingled her toes. "There's a pool, out the back..." little puffs of air came out while he talked and Hanna had to clench her fingers into fists to stop herself from reaching up to him. She didn't know what it was, but there was just something that made her want to press her lips against his. "Well?" He pulled back slightly and Hanna blinked quickly, trying to come back to the conversation.

"I...I don't know..." she muttered.

"Well, I said I wasn't going to force you to do anything you didn't want to do, I just wanted you too loosen up," Caleb grinned. "I think this would be the perfect thing." He glanced down at her body, the tight dress that showed more than a little, glad to see the uncertainty leave her face and the fire return to her eyes.

"You just want to perve at me?" She snapped. "Thought there was some more interest here than just 'sexual'?" He smirked.

"Last time I checked, I was still a guy, and you're fucking hot," he stated. Hanna glared at him. She crossed the room to where there was a fire exit, and opened the door to look down the rickety metal stairs to the pool which had underwater lights that lit the water up. "C'mon, Hanna...You gotta do what I say..." his voice was soft as he took a step closer. She turned around, licking her lips slightly nervously. Then it happened all too quickly for him to fully appreciate it.

Hanna whipped her dress over her head, quickly followed to the ground by her bra and underwear and then she spun around and took off down the metal stairs. Caleb caught a quick glimpse of that perfect pale ass before she disappeared.

* * *

She wasn't sure how long she was in the water. Hanna had always loved being in the water, she wasn't a swimmer like Emily Fields, but she loved just laying on her back and floating around. Not that she was doing much of that now, because she was pretty sure Caleb was watching her from his loft—she was actually surprised that he hadn't come down to take a closer look. But after ten or so minutes, she had forgotten about him, lolling through the heated pool, enjoying the feeling of the warm water rushing over her. She had ducked her head under water and her darkened blonde hair was now sticking to her back and shoulders. When her fingers turned pruney, she decided it was time to get out of the water. She glanced up at the loft, checking the open door and the windows, but didn't see Caleb. Hanna licked her lips carefully as she got out of the pool, one arm over her chest, the other over the apex of her legs and made her way up the stairs, leaving a trail of water droplets across the concrete. She stopped at the top of the stairs and peeked around the corner, her eyes flying wide open in the surprise as she took in the loft.

Caleb was lying on the couch in a corner, a blanket pulled over him and his eyes closed. She frowned, feeling almost insulted that he hadn't wanted to see her naked. After everything he had said, and after all those heated looks, she had been certain he would be watching her. But his breathing was even and his body was still, indicating he was asleep. He had left a towel folded next to her clothes and the covers on the bed were pulled back for her. Hanna pursed her lips as she dropped her arms, picking up the towel and quickly drying herself down before working on her hair. She glanced around the room and crossed to the set of drawers. She was too busy looking through the clothes to realize that Caleb's eyes were open and on her, skimming over her smooth skin and the elegant curves of her body. They snapped shut again when she found one of his old shirts and pulled it on.

Despite how alert she had felt only minutes ago, tiredness weighed on her body and she fell between the blankets on Caleb's bed and fell asleep almost immediately, surrounded by his scent.

_Let me know what you think :)_


End file.
